gowfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Gears of War: Emergence
Introduction Emergence Day: possibly the most altering day in human history. Some may say it surpasses the day Imulsion's potential was discovered. However, for the soldiers that were there, they will never be the same again. Roles Coalition of Ordered Governments At the beginning of the War, COG was quite similar to the UN of 21st century Earth: they recruit from each nation yet allow other militaries to fight. *''Zulu Squad:'' The main characters of the story. The squad consists of Sergeant Travis Reed, Corporal Nate Smith, Private Andreas "Ray Tee" Tombers, Private Sam Freeman, and a bot named Bob. Normalist Defence Force Some will show up soon. Story Prologue Location: Nor City, Normalek Time/Date: 4 Hours BE Travis sat in his small room at the apartment. The War had ended nearly four years ago, and Travis had recently settled into an apartment in his formerly ravaged hometown. He had been retired and hoped to reunite with his family soon, but he hadn't nearly enough money to travel to the Jacinto Plateau, where they had allegedly travelled. After dinner of roast beef, mashed potatoes, coffee, and a glass of cheap wine, he proceeded with his workout routine of fifty left-handed push-ups, fifty right-handed, one hundred twenty situps, and two two-minute sessions of squat-thrusts. He showered and went to sleep, unknowing of what would happen next. Chapter One Location: Nor City, Normalek Date: 0 AE Only a few hours into the night, Travis was unnervingly awoken by the emergency alarms. ''What the fuck is that all about, ''Travis thought. He looked out the large window overlooking the city and noticed a large swarm of bat-like creatures in the sky and two unique massive spider-beasts looming through streets and looked to be trying to stay within lit areas. He quickly noticed a group of five people running towards a lit area but could not make it it time. The bats swooped down, stripping their bodies to the bone in seconds. Travis vomited a little before realizing that this was actually happening. He grabbed his Snuff Pistol, twenty rounds for it, and his Gnasher Shotgun which he kept without the military knowing. He went down a stairwell before remembering what happened to the people in the dark and ran back to his room and grabbed a floodlight, two flashlights, and extra batteries all packed in a rucksack just in case. He arrived at the ground floor and noticed the lights of the parking garage had gone out. He grabbed the floodlight in one hand, fastened a flashlight to a magnetic clip on his belt, and attempted to run across the blazing street. He turned to the right and noticed two small, salmon colored running towards him. He slung out his pistol from his left pocket, and fired twice at them, missing both. He yelled in frustration and fired two more times, downing one of them before the gun grudgingly jammed. At the last second, the street lamps on that section of the street went out, and the bats swooped down and shredded the creature, leaving Travis safe. "It's 'bout damn time something good happens." He snatch one last glance at his apartment building just in time to see a trio of flying squid smash into the building, toppling a chunk of the top three stories onto a neighboring complex. He proceeded to rush into the garage and arrived on the second floor where his utility van was parked. He jumped in, inserted the key and raced out of the building towards the C.O.G. base nearby. Around twenty minutes and over sixty bullet holes later, the rickety vehicle arrived at the gates of the base, which were completely vacant of any humans. Travis rammed through the metal fence gates and proceeded to the infantry complex. On his way, however, he encountered a pair of massive humanoids; both fired what seemed to be grenade launchers at the car but missed. He finally arrived at a warehouse where he entered. Inside, more than two hundred soldiers were scrambling to get suits on, get weapons. and get going. Though he had been retired for eighteen months now, his physique would still get him through the hectic supply lines, and at this point it didn't matter whether you had retired as long as you could still fight, and there were many of these people that left the military after the Pendulum Wars that maintained their physique, or at least most of it. He said that he was on vacation from near another base when asked why he skipped the armor line (at 6'8", he likely wouldn't fit into just any suit). They handed him some fatigues, body armor, a training helmet (no face cover), and a Rifle before running back outside back to his van and brought seven others with him to go back to the city. After almost running into a rather large hole in the road, the van made it out of the base but only made it around eighty yards before a well-placed shot disabled the van's engine. Travis hastily hopped out of the van and leaned on the left side as three hostiles were on the opposite side. "Three hotels east!" one of the Gears called out. Travis began firing his Cavalier from under the vehicle at the enemies' feet. Category:Onslaught Category:Fanfiction